


Aaron the grump

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, Angst, Apologies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, grumpy aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron’s in a bad mood.





	Aaron the grump

 

Aaron was sat in the living room watching a movie on the T.V, while Robert was cleaning the house. because it was absolute tip, 

he had. had enough. and decided to do something about it... 

 

He just wished that his husband would get off the sofa and help him, but instead he just sat there and watched T.V, 

 much to his own annoyance. 

 

 So... he took matters into his own hands, and walked over to living room.

he stood in front of Aaron, crossing his arms over his chest. 

''Aaron'' he said suddenly, 

 

Aaron just ignored him and continued to watch the T.V.

 

''Aaron'' he repeated a little louder this time, 

 

 But Aaron continued to ignore him. 

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh, he really didn't want to do this, 

but hey... desperate times call for desperate measures. 

 

Robert reached for the Remote and he turned the T.V off,  

 

''Hey i was watching that!'' Aaron exclaimed. 

 

''Yeah well... i was talking to you'' Robert said ''and you were just ignoring me''  

 

Aaron didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes. 

 ''Alright what do you want'' he said,

 

''I just want you to sit and hear me out ok'' Robert said.  

  

Aaron huffed, 

''Alright fine..'' he said his voice full of annoyance. 

 

''Do you think you could get off your ass and help me clean, instead of just sitting there watching the T.V'' Robert said,

 

Aaron didn't respond.

 

''I want an answer'' Robert stated, ''Do you or not?'' 

 

Aaron stood up from the sofa,

''I'm not doing this right now'' he said. 

 

''Why, why not?'' Robert said, 

 

''Because i don't want to that's why'' Aaron responded

 

And with that. he stormed off upstairs to his and Robert's room. 

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes, what the hell 

was his problem. all he asked him to do was to help him clean the house.

that was it, it wasn't like he was asking him to swim the english channel. 

was it? no it wasn't... 

 

 After a several minutes, Robert walked upstairs to his and Aaron's room, 

 

 He entered the bedroom and he saw Aaron sat on the bed. Facing the wall,

 

 ''You ok?'' Robert said. it was a stupid question. but he asked it anyway, 

 

Aaron didn't say anything, he just ignored him, 

 

Robert sighed. 

''Look i'm sorry'' he said ''I didn't mean to yell'' 

 

''Oh didn't you'' Aaron said coldly, 

 

Robert sighed. he walked over to the bed, and he sat down beside Aaron. 

 

Robert put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, 

''You wasn't listen to me, and i guess i just got annoyed'' he paused for second

and then he spoke again.

 

''I just hope you can forgive me''  Robert said,  

 

he waited for Aaron to say something. but he didn't 

so he stood up from the bed, and he went to leave the room. 

but as he did, 

''Rob wait-'' he heard Aaron say. 

 

Robert turned on his heel and he walked back over to where Aaron was, 

and he sat down on the bed next to him.

 

''It's okay, i forgive you'' Aaron said ''It was partly my fault you got angry anyway'' 

 

Robert smiled, 

''good I'm glad'' he said. he paused for second and then spoke again,

''Look.. that doesn't matter now ok, i'm over it'' 

 

Aaron sighed in relief.

''Oh that's good'' he said, ''for a minute, i thought you were still angry with me'' 

 

''Well.. to start with i was, but to be honest i could never stay angry at you'' Robert said ''Besides what good would that do eh, 

it wouldn't really solve anything would it'' 

 

Aaron nodded in agreement

''True'' he said, 

 

The room went silent for a moment. and then Aaron spoke up again, 

 

 ''Look... I'm sorry too'' Aaron said apologetically, 

 

Robert raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

thought ''For what?'' he said completely dumbfounded,

 

''For being a bad husband, ignoring you, and not helping you when you asked me too'' 

 

''It's ok'' Robert said ''I forgive you'' 

 

Aaron looked at Robert in disbelief. 

''You do?'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded. 

''Yeah like i said before, i could never stay mad at you'' he said, 

 

Aaron smiled.

''Oh good'' he said. 

 

 The room went silent for a second, and then Robert spoke up. 

 

''C'mere'' Robert said holding his arms out, 

 

''Rob'' Aaron started to say. but he got cut off by Robert, 

 

''Just c'mere'' he said. 

 

 Aaron did as he was told, and he went over to where Robert was, 

 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron, and then Aaron wrapped his around Robert. 

''I love you, you know'' Aaron said sincerely, 

 

Robert hummed in agreement. 

''I love you too'' he said,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
